


The Lion and the Mouse

by gnomeicecream, KRMalana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant/Submissive, German pet names, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Reader insert fic, Shower Room Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism, crusader!reader, crusader!young Reinhardt, gentle dom Reinhardt, young Reinhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeicecream/pseuds/gnomeicecream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRMalana/pseuds/KRMalana
Summary: Set during young Reinhardt crusader days with a male crusader reader.After a long day of training, Reinhardt helps you relax in the showers to a delighted audience.





	

The leather of your gloves crinkles as your grip on your lance shifts. Your misty breathes are coming hard and fast, body temperature rising within your armor. If the practice match has drained you this much you have a pretty good idea how tired your opponent must be. Then again, Reinhardt was the type to push himself past his own limits. Out of the crusaders only Balderich stood taller. From the propaganda posters one would think that someone as small as yourself wouldn't have a place among the powerful knights, but the group knew better from battles fought together. While the larger members were fitted in the impressive armor that lent them such great strength, speed was the order for support Crusaders such as yourself. Light armor and boosters along the legs to dive along enemy lines and lances to keep them at bay.

"So eager to dance today," An amused voice rumbled behind the helmet.

“I’m afraid my dance card is-” you dodge a thrust from Reinhardt’s lance and counter, aside and up “-full for the evening. So, if you’d kindly just fall over I could see to some of these other gentlemen.” You step back, feint a direct strike. Reinhardt lets it clatter off of his breastplate instead of engaging and steps inside your reach, fist cutting up. You block, but the blow makes you drop your weapon. Reinhardt steps forward again and you hit low and you both fall to the cold ground. The two of you wrestle like turtles, but your lighter armor gives you enough advantage to overcome Reinhardt’s size. You twist on top and pin.

“Ha!”

The group of onlookers cheer, the sound mixed with a few groans of those who bet on the round and lost. The large man beneath you pats your thigh in surrender. "I bow this time, maus. You did well."

You flop to the side and toss your helmet away. A few moments pass by while you both get back your breath. “Ok...Ok. Who’s next. I’ll take you all on. Yeah. Bring it.” You do not bother to get up off the dirt, just vaguely gesture with floppy arms. When that becomes too much effort, you let them fall. There is the shrill sound of a whistle.

“Alright, if you are all gonna just stand around then give me ten laps, full armor, then dismissed! See you dim and early on Monday boys, 0400 for deployment!”

A chorus of yes sirs! sound, and you groan as you roll around till you can get back on your feet. You offer Reinhardt a hand, but it takes you and Georgi both to manage to get him and his armor up. He hands you back your helmet, and you hit the track.

You make a sad sight, limping and moaning, half an hour later on your way to the showers. To be free of the weight of the armor is like a blessing and the warmth of the locker room heaven. In the middle of the room is a large tiled area with four showerheads to a wall, then lockers along the outsides. It’s already full of naked knights just as tired and as eager to bathe as you are. You resign yourself to waiting, and cold water, until a large hand trails down the bare skin of your back.

"You can share mine," he whispers. You feel the warmth of it even over the heat of the room.

“Now who’s eager.” You elbow Reinhardt in the ribs (well, more like the stomach) but you turn with a smile. “I’m tired and I ache all over. Take care of me.”

His arm wraps around you, heavy and authoritative, as he maneuvers you over the tiles. The sudden spray of the shower head makes you gasp, the sound trailing off into a groan as the heat hits your sore body. You lean against your partner, knowing his body is there, and simply allow everything to be. The chest behind you rumbles. Deep, slow. Just like the press of fingers against your nipples as he massages your chest.

"You were a blur today. Like a striking falcon."

“Mmmm. You weren’t bad. Ow!” You squirm in his hold, trying not to giggle as he pinches you in retaliation. “Surrender, I surrender, have mercy!” You can feel his cock behind you firming up. You glance back, catch his eyes. Trail your own hand down your thigh while he watches. Someone else whistles.

“Don’t be jealous Georgi. I’m sure one of these big strong Crusaders will have you if you ask nicely.”

“And miss the show? Na. Give us something pretty to look at liebling.” The others attention has been drawn to you now. Watching.

Reinhardt leans down, for your ears only, “Do you want to let them see, maus? Or should we go somewhere else? More private?"

The thought, the question, the very idea goes right to your core. "H-here," you manage to keep your voice relatively steady. "Nothing they haven't seen before. But you, just you."

There is a few appreciative whistles and jostling. You wait long enough for those who don’t want to play to leave.

Then Reinhardt kisses you on the temple, an affectionate little peck before he is leaning back up and his arms come around you. He sees to the business of actually getting clean, soap gliding over skin while digging in to your muscles to release tension. But it is also a show. This is mine. He grips your cock, strokes it to full hardness. This is mine. Kisses the tips of each of your fingers, thumbs digging into the pads of your palm. Mine.

Your breath is coming quickly. You reach up with an arm, hook it around his neck. The motion stretches your body out, makes you stand on your toes. You get an agreeable rumble as a reward and another kiss, this time on your shoulder. You close your eyes and you can hear the sound of flesh on flesh echoing around you. Yours, theirs. You bite your lip as your cock twitches but you don’t touch. You understand that you are not allowed to touch right now.

"There, mein maus. All clean." A simple statement on its own. But when he says it like that... With the full timbre of his voice on display... Reinhardt guides you to one of the benches along the wall, a hand pressing against your belly until he releases you. He sits. Regal save for the spread of his legs. His cock arches towards his belly thick and full; his balls heavy. You lick your lips in anticipation until he catches your wrist. "Sit on my lap."

You think you know what's to come. With his size, Reinhardt has always been cautious about taking you with his cock. Working up to it. Slicked fingers and toys. Increasing in size and number until you're prepared. Always leaving you hard and sensitive, begging for him to hurry up. But there are no toys here, and only shower supplies for slick.

Someone croons over the sounds filling the shower as you settle over his wide thighs. "Turn 'em around. I wanna see."

"You want to see?" Reinhardt answers. "What is it that you want to see?" A gasp sticks in your throat as the knight easily turns you, leans you against his chest and curls your body upwards by the back of your knees. You whimper as your muscled thighs are spread and your little entrance revealed.

“You’re so cute. Bet your cute little pucker tastes good to.” Fritz is fingering himself while he watches. Balderich is watching you both. He’s stroking himself, but he won’t finish here. He’ll drag Fritz back to their bunk later, pound him into the mattress loud enough for everyone to hear while Fritz begs and wails.

“Liebling, touch me please. Want you.” You squirm in his grasp and feel his hands tighten. “Make me feel good.”

"No patience today, hmm?" He shifts down in his seat just a little. Shifts so the head of his cock is now between your cheeks. Rubbing against your entrance. His hands run up and down your thighs, your body rising and falling with each motion. His cock slides from between your cheeks all the way past your balls to the underside of your cock.

"So big…"

"I wanna see it inside him."

Reinhardt heads off such requests with a firm word, even as he begins to trace the arch of your neck with his mouth. "Not now. However..." A showman’s pause for the audience. He makes you mewl so sweetly when he sucks on that spot right behind your ear. Your toes curl and legs shake as he keeps the pressure on long enough to bruise. "Close your thighs for me lieb maus." 

You cross your feet at your ankles and draw your legs tightly together. His cock is long enough that you can still see it where it is lined up with your own. You run one finger over the tip, gathering up the salty precum and bring it to your lips. It’s not to your taste, but you hear someone groan at the sight of it. You look out, find him. Meet his eyes. Do it again. He tosses his head back and groans again as he comes into his fist.

Georgi tosses a bottle at Reinhardt. Waterproof lubrication. It’s already open from when he had gotten some out for himself, and it spills down your front. You rub a hand over your chest, down your stomach, over the red and flush head of Reinhardt’s cock. He pours more into the valley of your thighs.

"Arms up." He commands as the bottle is snapped shut and tossed to whoever needs it next.

Electricity races through you as even this small movement of reaching up and grasping your hands behind Reinhardt's neck rubs your cocks together. The position makes your back arch, your chest forward on full display.

A wanton groan, "I wanna play with those. Like little buds." It takes a moment to find the speaker, to see how their own nipples are being played with.

So selfish, you think, until Reinhardt decides to take the request and rolls your own between his fingers. Hard, till you can feel it in every nerve. To pinch and tug until the hardness of them is causing goosebumps down your side. "I can feel your cock twitching against mine," He rumbles in your ear. "I didn't know you liked these to be played with so much."

"R-rein. Please?"

“You’ve been good. I’ll reward you, soon.” He puts his hands under your ass and lifts. Pulls you back into his lap. Again. Again. It’s good, you feel him rubbing against your ass, your balls. Friction on your cock but not enough just a tease and you grind down into it but it’s not enough and you are being lifted again. Your cock is bouncing with every motion, slapping skin and you twist in his grip again but he doesn’t let you move unless it is up, then back down, his meaty cock sliding slickly between your legs.

“Rein! Touch me, let someone touch me, please, I need it! Anything!”

Faces turn, eager and ready. But a stern look, soft growl, possessive tightening of fingers against your skin tell them no. All you can do is keep your legs crossed tightly, even if makes you shake. Anything so that the heat sliding between them continues.

Until it stops.

"Look at you," you hear Reinhardt through your whimpers. Fingers push against your lips until you open your mouth to suck on them. They turn your head until you look down to your lap. "Such a pretty cock. So suited to my leib maus."

They're together, your smaller cock resting against your lover's larger one. The head of it along the underside. You rock your hips, try to move them on your own, until he wraps his other hand around them both.

The sounds from the others have grown louder, more vocal as nothing is holding them back from finding their own release. Some pairs have slipped out, while others are rutting together on the tiled floor or on benches. You pant around the fingers in your mouth, licking and sucking. Tears of frustration pool in the corner of your eyes. You whine, beg with your body, trembling all the while.

“Shh, shh. I’ll get you there, you are being a good boy.” His hand moves, and so do his hips. You tangle your hands in his hair, desperate and needy sounds and drool spilling out of your mouth.

It doesn't take much more. The feel of him thrusting along from your ass to your balls and up your length. To his fingers running along the top in an opposing motion. As if dueling to see which will make you come first. Every now and then the pad of his thumb flicking over your slit. Your orgasm is sudden. Raw. A shout above all others as you arch over Reinhardt. His body, his hands, follow. Supporting. Teasing and drawing it out until you're left breathless against him and your heart thrumming distantly in your ears.

His hands return to your ass. Moving your body against him as his hips drive up to meet you. Playing with your body just as he pleases chasing his own pleasure, knowing how much it pleases you to rely completely on his strength for just a moment. To catch his seed as it pours out over your cock and down go your thighs.

You turn your head and rest it on his chest. You can hear how his heart is pounding. Your eyes close, for just a moment. Reinhardt cups your cheek, his thumb moving in gentle sweeps to brush it clean. You sigh in a way you hope conveys your thanks. He moves you again, turning you in his lap and goes back to his petting.

“Lieb maus, you were so good. You were so good for me. So very well behaved. Good boy. You just rest a bit now, ja?” There are sounds of one or two more shouts and moans of completion, and the shuffling slap of wet feet on tile as the unit begins to shuffle out into the locker rooms. You are washed clean again with careful hands. “Are you ready to go to bed, liebling? On your feet now, let’s go.”

"Alright..." You want to protest, but the sound of a bed promises to be more comfortable than a bench in the showers. His hand hovers at your waist as you stand, support as your legs learn again to take your weight. A towel is settled around you, so large it can only be Reinhardt's. And you can't help the laugh that escapes you as he wraps yours around his waist. Or tries.

He has you sit while he fetches clean clothes for you both. You reach for yours but he just smiles, holds out each item one at a time for you to dress. He kisses one knee, then the other as he pulls up your socks. He leaves a new hickey on your neck after pulling on your undershirt. He rubs his beard against your tingly inner thighs after putting on your underwear. You dig your fingers into his hair as your body protests the over-stimulation. He kisses it better in apology.

“Thank you for taking care of me, löwe.”

**Author's Note:**

> German pet names/phrases:
> 
> maus: mouse  
> lowe: lion  
> mien maus: my mouse  
> liebling: darling  
> lieb maus: dear mouse


End file.
